Transfixiation
by SharpielovesHarry
Summary: Their eyes locked. Honey brown on grayblue. After that, he had to have her.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, it was the first day of school. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with students saying good-bye to their parents and putting their stuff on the train. Ginny Weasley was one of those students. She stood in the long line of Weasleys along with the addition of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, waiting for her mother to hug and kiss her good-bye.

It was her 6th year and she had changed a little bit since last year. After Harry had broken up with her, she became very depressed and went a little dark. Not as in the dark side, but just a little more mysterious and quiet. She now wore black most of the time and kind of disappeared into the shadows a lot. Her out fit today consisted of a long black velvet skirt and a black and burgundy corset bodice. With her small frame it fit very nicely especially since her bust had grown a bit over the summer as well. She had pale white skin because she absolutely could not tan without burning. She wore a black cloak over her bodice to cover her bare shoulders too.

Eventually, her mother got to her and she could go to the train. She tried to haul her trunk up onto the train without much success.

"Here, let me do it," Her brother Ronald Weasley came up beside her and took the trunks handle out of her hands.

"Thanks," She mumbled while he carried it onto the train and loaded it into an empty compartment.

"Well, we're gonna go get an empty compartment, see you," Harry quickly said and hurried off with the other two trailing behind him.

Ginny sighed and went into the empty compartment closed the door and sat down.

Draco hugged and kissed his mom good-bye and turned to get onto the train. Finally, he could get away from that boring house. He was so rich, he could have anything his little heart desired, yet it never failed that he would be bored out of his mind when he went home for the summer.

This year was his 7th and last year. After this, he was free. Free from school, free from going back to that manor, free to do what he pleased. He couldn't wait.

He stepped onto the train and began to look for either an empty compartment or his friend Blaise. He went up and down the train twice and couldn't find his friend so he decided to just pick a compartment. He came to one that seemed to be empty, so he put his trunk up and opened the door.

Ginny got back up to get a magazine out of one of her bags when she heard the door opening. She turned around to see who it was and locked eyes with the devil in disguise. Draco Malfoy. His gray/blue eyes fixed on her honey brown.

"Why is he staring at me like that," She thought to herself.

Indeed he was staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Why am I staring at him too," She asked herself when she realized her eyes were still on him.

She just couldn't look away. She didn't want to either. She had fallen into the depths of his beautiful eyes and couldn't seem to find her way out.

Just the same, he couldn't take his eyes off of her either. Something about her just made shivers run up and down his spine. He never wanted to look away.

Slowly he moved towards her. He yearned to be closer to her. It was as if an invisible rope had been tied around him and was pulling him closer and closer to her. The next thing he knew was that he was right in front of her. So close, yet not close enough to touch.

He, at 6'2", towered over her 5'3" frame. He stared down into her eyes and dived into her open soul. He sensed that she was hurting, that she needed someone, that she thought she was all alone. All he wanted to do was to lightly touch her cheek and tell her that he was here now, but something inside of him stopped him. He couldn't.

She searched his eyes for any signs of feeling, for any sign of humanity. She sensed his loneliness and him wanting to love and be loved. She was so transfixed by him that she almost forgot that he was a Malfoy.

She finally came back to her senses and jumped back.

"He is a Malfoy, Ginny. What are you doing," She told herself. She pushed him aside and ran out of the room completely confused. Once she was out in the hall she leaned back against the door.

"What just happened," She didn't know what to think.

"She's so beautiful, so fragile. I have to have her," Was all Draco could think.

**I hope you liked this. I'll update as soon as i can, but im hoping for some reviews first.**


	2. hot baths

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. For you young readers, there is a little bit of explicit things in here, so read at your own risk! **

**I don't own anything Harry Potter….sadly.**

The train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade station. All throughout the ride Ginny could think of nothing except what she saw in Draco's eyes. Did she acually see lonliness in his eyes? Maybe even a shred of hope of wanting to be loved?

She ran off into an empty compartment and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and sank down to the floor. She searched her mind for the answer.

No! Of course she didn't. He's Draco Malfoy. He's the heer of the notorious death eater Lucius Malfoy. He has no ounce of love in his stone cold heart.

But then why is she thinking about this so much. Why did she yearn to see his beautiful eyes again? Why did she want so badly to touch his ever so smooth and pale skin, and kiss his full lips?

She had to get a hold of herself. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

She looked over towards the bright sunset and saw in the light the huge image of Hagrid calling for the first years. She headed toward a carriage and quickly noticed Luna and Neville climbing into one. As she caught up to them she saw in the next carriage those icy gray/blue eyes staring at her. She hurriedly got into the carriage to get away from the glare of his eyes.

Why did she want those eyes to be staring into her empty depths once again?

"Hey Ginny, how did your summer go," Luna seemed to just notice that Ginny was there as she came out of her dreamy state.

"Oh, you know. Just hung out with Ron and Hermione Then Harry came in the middle of the summer. After that Fleur and Bill had their wedding. That was really nice. Then came school," Ginny replied,"and how 'bout yours?"

"I went wish my dad on an expadition to Zimbabwa to find the dangerous Walbert Wollabi. They're really hard to find because they can turn their selves into what ever they're on to hind from enemies. We found some though. They'll be in September's issue of the Quibbler," Luna answered. At that she took out the most recent issue and started reading.

"Hi Neville, save me the speech, was your summer good or bad,"Ginny asked turning to Neville.

"Alright,"he quickly replied.

Finally they got to the school and she climbed out of the carriage with Luna and Neville. She looked around a bit, but it seemed as if Draco had already gone into the school. Why was she even looking, though?

She walking through the entry way and into the great hall. Night had finally fallen and the ceiling looked a deep purple blue. Specs of stars settled randomly all over and the moon shone brightly. It was magnificent how the sky looked tonight.

They quickly spotted a space at the table with Colin and Dennis Creevy. They waved them over enthusiastically. Ginny settled down at the spot next to Colin facing the rest of the house tables. She could feel his eyes on her from across the room. She wouldn't dare look back.

After she had left the compartment, Draco settled down in a seat. He had to have her indeed. Alls that was flashing through his mind was his lips on hers, him biting and nibbling the soft smooth skin of her neck, and her running her fingers through his hair. She was everything he wanted.

So what she was a Weasley? He's a Malfoy. He can have anything he wants.

The train came to a stop and he got off to head for a carriage. Blaise and Pansy all of a sudden rushed up from behind.

"Hey. We couldn't find you on the train. Where were you,"Blaise asked him through heavy breaths.

"Baby, I've missed you over the summer. Did you miss me,"Pansy purred at him while stroking his face and arm.

"Get off of me,"Draco pushed Pansy's hands away from him. No, he did not like Pansy. Puleez, he could do better than that!

"I found a compartment and just hung out, I thought you would've found me,"Draco replied to Blaise turning away from the pouting face of Pansy.

They climbed into a carriage and Pansy started stroking on Blaise, so he got a little too distracted to talk to Draco any further.

Draco looked out the window and right across the way was Ginny running right towards him. He quickly caught and locked eyes with her. He wanted so badly for her to come into his carriage and start keeping him company.

She quickly looked away and hurried into the next carriage. She seemed to not want him looking at her.

"Well she better get use to it, because if I can help it, im never looking away,"Draco thought to himself.

The carriage came to a stop and he hopped out and walked up the front stairs to the entry of Hogwarts. He walked into the great hall and admired the bewitched ceiling. He found an empty spot in the Slytherin table and walked over and sat down. He stared towards the door searching for Ginny's red head. He noticed her after a few moments of looking. She was heading over to the Gryfindor table with that loony girl and Neville. Finally she parted with Luna and she sat at the table.

"Good, she's in good view,"Draco thought to himself as she sat on the side facing him. He stared at her all throughout the sorting and the feast. He knew she saw him, but she seemed to be trying to avoid his gaze.

He got up at the end of the feast and followed Ginny all the way out to the hall. He was head boy, so he had a totally different common room than before that he supposedly shared with that mudblood Granger.

"Great,"he thought.

He went up to the second floor a little ways from Gryfindor tower to the prefects bathroom.

"_bubbley_,"he wispered to the door and the sound of it unlocking was heard. He went over to the pool sized bathtub and started running a few taps and started to undress. Slowly he pulled off his robe and stripped off his shirt **(all the girls swoon!)**. He took off the rest of his cloths and turned off the tabs of water. The bathtub filled rather quicker than a normal bathtub would. He dipped into the water slowly and just sat at a corner and started to relax.

Ginny swirled around in his thoughts. He had to get her. But how? He needed a plan. A good plan. He had to think about this for a while.

Ginny rose from the table after Dumbldore got done with his speech. She was a prefect, so it was her job to lead the first years to Gryfindor tower.

"First years, follow me to your dormitories,"Ginny called down to the end of the table. She led them through the door, all the while aware of Draco's eyes on the back of her. Was he going to follow her now?

She led the first year up the stairs and down a few hallways until they came to the huge portrait of the fat lady.

"password."the lady asked.

"Bogart,"Ginny replied and the portrait swung forward revealing a hole leading into Gryfindor tower.

"Come along now, girls, your dormitories are to the right up the stairs and down the hall. Boys, the same on your left. Now get to bed everyone," Ginny shouted out. Then everyone separated and headed up the stairs.

She had a headache from thinking about Draco staring at her during the feast. She needed to relax. Of course! A hot bath!

She went up the stairs to her room and took her pajamas out of her trunk. She ran down the stairs and walked hurriedly through the common room. Everyone had gone to bed. She walked down a few halls and finally came to the prefects bathroom. Right as she walked up to the door, it opened.

"Oh god,"she yelled out as a figure appeared in front of her.

There he was, in all his glory. The one person that she couldn't get off her mind. Draco was standing right there with nothing but a towel rapped around his waist. His smooth pale skin was glistening from being wet. Her eyes ran up and down his body. He had a flat toned stomach. Her eyes kept going. She finally came to right above the towel before she realized where she was going and quickly brought her gaze back up right into those icy blue depths.

He started to walk towards her and she quickly started backing up.

"Hi there little Weaslette," He finally spoke,"You've been trying to avoid me haven't you?"

He started walking towards her faster until finally her back came to a wall. His waist pressed up against hers and she gave out a small gasp.

He leaned in really close until his lips were barly an inch from her ear and wispered,"You want me, don't you?"

She finally challenged him with her eyes and said in a firm wisper,"Are you serious? You're a Malfoy, I would never want you."

His hands started roaming up and down her sides. God, she wanted to push her body back up against him and press her lips to his. She started to pant just thinking about it.

"Oh, but I think you do," He wispered into her ear as he reached one of his hands to the back of her head.

In an instant he had pressed his lips to hers. Oh, his lips were as soft as they looked. He tasted sooo good.

She pressed her body against his and put her hands against the back of his head, pushing him deeper into the kiss. She rubbed her body upwards as she ran her hands through his hair. Oh, how she wanted more.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her mouth letting him in and took her tongue and started to explore his. All she could think is how bad she wanted this, yet how wronge it was.

Then, suddenly he tore his lips from hers and backed away from her. He stood there and stared at her for a few moments then turned and walked away down the hall.

She looked after him thinking about what just happened. Why did he kiss her? Why didn't she pull away. God, she yearned for his body to be up against hers again.

"Oh, god, this is so wrong," was all she could think.

**Okay, there ya go. I hope you liked it. I loved the reviews. Give me some more and I'll update soon.**


	3. library meeting

Draco just stood there panting and stared at her. He couldn't believe he had just done that. But oh how he loved being pressed up against her. He had never been so hot for a girl in all his years at Hogwarts, and mind you, he's had quite a few. All he wanted to do is lung at her and throw her against the wall. He wanted so badly to know how it would feel to be inside her.

No! He had to wait. He had to leave her wanting more. She obviously wanted him. She was still leaning against the wall totally out of breath. She reached her hand up to touch her swollen lips. God she looked so tempting with her fingers running over her bottom lip.

He finally gave her one of his trademark smirks and turned to walk away. He had to get himself far away from her before he gave in to his desires.

How could she effect him so? Just one look from her sent a wave of shivers down his spine. Being near her made his insides squirm. Her kiss made him so hard. He had to have her soon or else he was going to drive himself crazy thinking about her.

He finally gave her the famous smirk after standing there staring at her for a few moments. Oh god, she wanted him so badly. The way he kissed, so passionately, so deeply, she wanted soo much more. She wanted his hands all over her body and to lick his whole body up and down. She was so wet from her desires she almost couldn't stand the way she felt.

"No, no, no! This is Draco Malfoy. I just kissed Draco Malfoy," she started coming to her senses,"Oh, what am I gonna do? This is so wrong. What will Ron think? No, what will Harry think?"

It was true that Ginny still loved Harry, so of course she was going to be concerned with what he would think. She had not wanted to break up with him. It was not her fault they weren't together anymore. If it were up to her, they would have still been together.

But then again, Harry had never made her feel like this. Sure he could satisfy her desires, but he had never made her feel so anxious. He had never actually teased or tempted her. This was totally different. She had never wanted anything more than for Draco to tie her up and have his way with her.

"Oh god, I need to get a hold of myself. I can't want Draco. I can't," She told herself sternly.

Eventually she finished her bath and went to bed to only fall in a restless sleep filled with dreams about Draco tying her up to his bed and whipping her with a whip.

In the morning she dressed and went down for breakfast bright and early. She couldn't try to sleep any longer, it was a hopeless case. She saw Draco at the slytherin table and decided it was best not to avoid the situation at hand. When he stared at her she challenged him with her eyes then walked over to a spot at the Gryfindor table.

"Morning Ginny, how was your first day back," Hermione said brightly to Ginny.

"Oh, just wonderful," Ginny replied sarcastically, but apparently Hermione didn't get the sarcasm.

After breakfast McGonagal went down the Gryfindor table passing out schedules. Ginny got her's and was relieved to find out she had a free period then. She figured she'd go spend it in the library catching up on the things she forgot over the summer.

She quickly got her things together, told Hermione good-bye and headed towards the library. When she got there she went straight to the back where the books on Transfiguration were. She slowly stared going down the line looking for the right one until she just about ran into a figure that all of a sudden appeared in front of her.

Draco watched as Ginny got her schedule and started heading for the door. He quickly got up and started to follow her at a safe enough distance behind her.

"Time to play," he thought to himself as he saw her turn into the library.

He followed her all the way to the back of the library to a little dark corner.

"Perfect," he said to himself silently.

He just casually leaned against the back shelf waiting for her to notice him.

"Oh god," She practically yelled out when she saw him.

"Hello there Ginny, in the mood for a hot passionate kiss today," He teasingly said.

"No I don't want anything, especially a kiss from you and when the hell did we decide to be on a first name bases?" She spoke sternly.

"Well, I thought after a kiss like the one last night we probably should be able to call each other by their first name and it seemed to me from last night you'd be begging for more from me!"

"Oh, you egotistical-

She was cut off by Draco all of a sudden grabbing her and ramming her up against the bookcase. He pressed himself against her and held her hands above her head.

"Oh, just say it. You want me more than anything right now. Just admit it because I already know," He said with such determination in his eyes.

"Let me go," She said with only half the forcefulness she had in her voice before.

"Not until you admit it."

He lifted her head up and started kissing a sucking on her neck. She let out a small gasp as he went up to her ear and slightly nibbled on it. Then he whispered in her ear," I know you want to."

"Okay, I want you," She finally stuttered out.

"Good girl," He whispered then picked her up and put her legs around his waist while pressing his lips to hers.

She gave in easily and put her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Oh, god how she loved kissing him. She knew it was so wrong, but that's what made it so good.

He slowly ran his hand up her shirt and started to rub her perfect breasts. Then he started kissing her neck and shoulders. She put her head back against the bookcase and let out a small moan.

Then suddenly they heard a shriek of horror.

"Oh no, not in my library. Out, out, OUT," Madame Pince just about screamed at them. She had come back to snoop.

Ginny and Draco practically ran out of the library with Madame Pince at their heel positively fuming.

Once they were out and down the hall they stopped to catch their breaths. They looked at each other and just stared for a few moments before busting out laughing at the same time.

**Well readers, there's the 3rd chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more toned down just to let ya know. Thanx for the reviews, I really glad you guys liked it. -Sharpie**


	4. Are you ready?

Their laughing lasted a few moments then died down. Ginny looked Draco up and down and immediately made a final decision.

"Okay Draco, you got me, now what do you want to do," Ginny said to Draco.

"Let me take you to my room," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, then grabbed her hand and turned down the next corridor. He was headed to the corridor that held the secret door leading directly to his room. He dragged her along corridor after corridor then came to one that had a gargoyle statue. He stepped up to it and said,"Dragon."

The statue immediately moved to the side revealing a door. He headed through it.

"Wow," Ginny stated amazed by his room. It was done all in dark green. His walls were painted dark green and his satin sheets and pillows were dark green as well. He had silver and green curtains though. It was so big and fancy too.

Finally she came to meet Draco's eyes. She quickly shrugged off her robes and tossed them over towards a wall. She walked over to Draco and slid his robes off and throws them towards hers. Then she slowly backs up.

"Ginny, what are you doing," Draco gasped.

Finally she stopped and slowly took off her shirt. All she had on was a lacey bra and her skirt. She slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall at her feet leaving her in sexy, lacey panties to match her bra. Then she slowly walked up to him and said in a purr," Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yeah," he stuttered back.

"Then take off your shirt," she demanded.

He quickly pulled his shirt off over his head. She pressed herself up against him, skin on skin. "Take me," she whispered huskily.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"yes," she replied.

He grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. He pressed his lips to hers. Oh, his lips were so soft. He teased her mouth open and twirled his tongue with hers. He lifted her up and put her legs around his waist. He pressed a hardness in his pants against her almost naked folds. She pulled her head up and let out a low moan. He started kissing and sucking on her neck and chest. He worked his fingers to her back and unhooked her bra and slipped it off of her. He started licking and sucking her right nipple and pressed his hardness against her again.

"Oh Draco, give it to me, take me now," Ginny yelled out and snaked her hands down to his pants button and unbuttoned and unzipped them and quickly pushed them down. She reached into his boxers and grabbed his hard cock and stroked it a few times. Draco let out a low groan.

"Do it," Draco whispered and Ginny led it up to the slit in her panties. She rubbed the tip of it against her folds a few times to make her wetter. Finally, she leads it to her entrance and told his to push it in. He pushed lightly and slowly he entered her.

She reached her head up and gasped with the initial pain. She ran her nails down his back as he adjusted inside her and start to go in and up and down motion.

After a few thrusts in her, the pain dulled and it started to feel good. She moaned with pleasure as he starts to trust faster and harder.

"Oh, oh, oh Draco, oh," Ginny moaned encouraging him.

He moaned a few times and kissed and sucked on my nipples. Finally it all started to come to a head and Ginny was almost yelling out," yes, yes, yes."

At last they both exploded in the same moment leaving them gasping, entangled in each other's bodies.

Ginny finally regains her composure and placed her feet on the ground. She walked around to behind him. She stood on her tip toes and purred in his ear," Come take a bath with me."

They both go to take a bath together and came out and got dressed.

"Would you like to spend the night here," Draco asked Ginny abruptly.

Ginny thinks about this for a few moments and decides it wouldn't matter.

"sure," she replied with a cute grin on her face.

"Okay, get you pajamas and come back and we'll get to bed," he said to her then he moved towards her and puts a hand on her waist," and I'll give you a pleasurable surprise," Draco whispered In Ginny's ear and let her go.

"She was a virgin wasn't she," Draco asked himself silently.

O'well, that's okay, at least he got it! Then again he really cared about her and was excited that he took her viginity. Then he'll always be the first, the special one, and he loved that. He really wanted to make her first experiences unforgettably enjoyable.

She finally arrived in her pajamas and an extra pair of clothes. She set that down beside the bed and stood beside the bed.

"What's my surprise," Ginny demanded.

"Get under the covers and lay down," Draco said to her and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers. She looked towards him when she was ready and he moved towards her.

He brushed his lips against hers a few times then pressed his lips on hers. Then he started to open her lips with his and slipped his tongue into her mouth and brushed it against her tongue. He made out with her for a few minutes until he started going down to her neck. He started kissing and sucking down her neck then lifted up her shirt to start kissing her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her pants down off of her, then pulled down her panties too. He spread her legs and lowered his face towards her. He spreaded her folds and flicked her clit with his tongue. He repeated this a few times then he took his tongue and drew patterns with his tongue all over her. She was practically pushing his head down form running her hand threw his hair. Her left hand was rubbing her breast and nipple. He finally plunged his tongue with in her wetness. He kept this up until she finally hit her peak and a lot of wetness came out all over his mouth.

"Oh, Draco, oh," Ginny moaned as she came.

Draco put her cloths back on then wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep entangled in each other.

Morning came and Ginny woke to a warm weight on top of her. She grinned to herself before she even opened her eyes. She finally opened them to see Draco on top of her and the clock showing that it was 11AM.

"Come up Draco, I have to get up," Ginny shook him while saying this.

"No," Draco moaned into her chest.

She rolled him over onto his back and this made him wake up.

"Why do you have to leave," Draco whined and put a cute pout on his face.

"Because I have to go to class today," Ginny said and reached in for a kiss. He kissed her back fully and almost didn't let her go.

She got up and got dressed into her uniform and put her robes on over that.

"You should try getting up and going to class too you know!" She said to him then turned and walked out the door.


End file.
